


You & Me

by Theryyx



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange Before the Storm
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 16:49:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16559507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx
Summary: Chloe made a deal with Mr. Jefferson, Rachel finds out in the moust heartbreaking way.





	You & Me

CHLOE POV:

I run to Rachel who is lying on the floor from the Dark Room. "MAX CALL THE POLICE" I scream to Max who is know on her Phone. I lean me to Rachel and shake her Carefully "Rachel, pls. pls. wake up" and she finally opens her eyes. "Chloe?" she looks at me and shaking. She so cold and I just hold her in my arms until the Police is here. I just hear how Rachel say "Finally you saved me, Thank you!" and she close her eyes.

 

_2 months later_

I and Rachel lying on my Bed and watching TV, Rachel has her arms arround me and her head is leaning against my neck. "Im so happy Chloe, after all waht happend im here with you, you are the only persons who really matters to me." she say with big eyes and a smile on her lips, I give her a long kiss and hug her very tightly.

The next weeks wehre just me and Rachel hannging out in the Junkyard, Im at her Home or she at mine. Max I see very rare, after waht happend with Rachel I wantet to be by her side, shes still traumatized and I tottaly understand that, she just wants one person arround her and just be save, she was 3 months in that Bunker. Mr. Jefferson got arrestet but I wounder for how long, Im scared he comes back but I dont care, I will keep Rachel save, no matter waht.

 

_1month later_

RACHELS POV:

I talk with Max while we have lunch here in Blackwell, "How did Chloe get expelld again?" she ask me and I tell her the story that we were skipping school and that I coverd for her but it didnt work. "That really sounds like you two" she says back. My soul is a little better after all waht happend but its also not the same like it was before, everyone at school knows waht happend with me and they give me that looks, but it was also them who start this bullshit rumors about me, I just wish Chloe was here. But im also a little thnakful for waht happend bc know I saw the truth about everyone here. All are just assholes who starts talking bullshit wehn your not here and all the kids belive that! I caint wait wehn this day is over.

 

I walk to Chloes house and go upstairss too her room but no Chloe. "Hey my Punk! Wehre you at?" I scream trough the House, i search her in the garedn, in the garage but no sight from my Blue haired Girlfriend. I call her but no answer, I call Max and I ask her but she also dont know anything. "Hey I come to Chloes house, we found her dont worry".

As soon as Max arrived we walk to the Junkyard, we searched and Max was very impressed that this was oure hide out for just us 2. "We had mostly all the greeat memories here" I say with a big smile and start to get worried, thats not my Chloe, she would leave a note or something. "Rachel!" Max screams and I run to her. "Waht is!?" I say nervous. "Look!" she say and give me a paper she found in our very own just for "Gay Punks" clubhouse here at the Junkyard.

 

Rach,

im sorry that you have to experience it like this, First of all I LOVE YOU SOO MUCH, YOU KNOW YOURE MY ANGEL. But I made a deal with Jefferson, the truth is he wantet to Kill you in the Dark Room I found out wehn I search the files from my stephdouche and I also saw that he dont will get arrestet for that long, he made a deal with the Prescotts. You know I would do anything to keep you safe so Im his new "Mouse". I dont know if this is too late wehn you read but, YOURE THE BEST THING HAPPEND IN MY LIFE AND WEHN I HAVE DO DECITET WHO IS MORE WILLING TO LIFE THANT ITS YOU, YOU HAVE BIG PLANS PLANNED, PLEASE MAKE THEM TRUE FOR ME!  


I love you, I always have and I alwyas will, 

Chloe 

 

Big Tears run over  my Check and I start to feel How my heart Break. "MAX, WE HAVE TO FOUND HER! THAT CAN AND WILL NOT BE HAPPEN!" I scream at her with my broken voice. She looks at me and grap my shoulder "Rachel, we will found her". "But wehre, I think, there not in the dark room" I say with tears and panik.

 

_2 hours later_

I and Max run to a little hill near the lighthouse, we go back to the Dark Room and found the hints. As we arrive we standing behind a Bush and I watch very carfelly waht happens in the distance. "Youre sure you dont want me to call the Police?" Max ask, as she lookes also so worried as me. "No, you have also read waht Chloe write in the latter, I will kill that Motherfucker teacher!" I say angry.

"Hey stop, I think we had a deal!" I hear Chloe say to Mark. "Oh you think? I think thats oure new deal!" he says to hear as he Punts a gun at her head. I jump out of the Bush and run to her but Max hold me back and they notice us. "Rachel!" Chloe says to Me and I look in her very fear blue eyes. "You dont have to this" I say to hear. "We found another way" and now I start crying. "Oh look how sweet, that is why my master plan was rouned!" Mark says. "Waht do you mean?" Max says. "Look, these 2 gays always wehre toghter, but than I found my chance with Nathan and than it nearly has worked but that Blue Punk WAS ALWAYS ANOYYING ME AND KNOW WE MAKE IT LIKE THAT" he says and put the Gun to Chloes head. "NOOO, PLEASE, I......I DO ALL MARK" I say. "Now its to late Rachel" he say and have the finger on the trigger. "Pls... Pls... Dont" I say angsty and with fear. "I love you" Chloe says as we looking in others eyes and

**BOOOOOM**

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!" I scream and feel how my feet are going down.

Chloe fell on the ground I jump towards her and Catch her. Mark run away and Max call the ambulance. I hold Chloe in my arm and sobing. "Pls.....Pls. I LOVE YOU" and I hold her in my Arms stroke over her hair and face and give her a Kiss.

 

_5 Months later_

Since Chloes dead, my lafe has Changed. In school I was always alone and I didnt want to talk to annyone. Nathan and Mark got arrestet with the help from my dad and david. With Max I dont want to do anything bc she remindes of Chloe, sometimes we see each other in the two whales but thats all, just a "hey" and that was it. I feel broken and lost and everday my pain of loosing my one and truhly love gets deeper in my heart.

I wear everday one of Chloes Chlotes and nearly all day I go to her room. Thankfully Joyce had not the courage to change anything in her room and than I sit on her bed and watching trought the room and I start smiling and crying at the same time. I remmber all the sweet and beautiful moments we had in her room, our first sex, Chloe dyed her hair fully blue, all the cuddeling and watch Tv on a sunday rainy day in her room.

Back in my Room I sit on the Floor going truth my "Chloe box". I look trough all the Pics and all the memories going through my head. Mom and dad, okay nearly everyone is so worried about me, they dont know this side of me, I think because no one really belived me, how much I loved Chloe but now they see it and I hope they learned they lession. 3 weeks after the funeral and my Nightmares Mom want me go to a psychiatrist. I didnt go, so a person can never explain how I feel.

Now I sit on my bed wearing a long Blue dress and have one of Davids guns in my hand, I stole it a while ago. All I want is beeing back with my girlfriend, I feel so lost without her and I smile as I put the gun on my stomach and talk to myself:

"We see us soon, Chloe Price, love of my Life"

Than I pulled the trigger


End file.
